Amy
Amy is a character that first appeared in the seventh episode of the fourth season of . She is a witch that was chosen by Elijah as a Harvest Girl in his attempt to reach the Ancestors and lock the Hollow away again. Early History Amy is a French Quarter witch raised with the knowledge of her witch legacy along with her best friend Jessica a fellow witch and harvest girl. Throughout The Originals Series Season Four In High Water and a Devil's Daughter, Elijah found and sacrificed Amy, Jessica and two other of her friends to initiate a new Harvest ritual. He came to the conclusion that to have a fighting chance against the Hollow, they needed to reestablish the link between the Ancestors and witches of New Orleans. Vincent completed the reaping with the assistance of Davina and Amy, along with her friends, were resurrected. Immediately following their resurrection, they were seemingly traumatized from their short time of being deceased. In Voodoo in My Blood, she and the other Harvest Girls sent Klaus and Hayley to the Ancestral Plane in order to talk to Davina, who had knowledge about the Hollow. Following her traumatic death and subsequent resurrection, she became more confident and she and the other girls seemingly took direct orders from Davina. In Phantomesque, she and Jessica denied Kol the chance to contact Davina although not before magically snapping his neck and taking his bribe of dark objects as they leave him laying in the middle of Lafayette Cemetery. Personality Before being chosen as a Harvest witch, Amy was presumably a happy and carefree individual. Now, she has a wall built up around herself and carries a mistrust towards the Mikaelsons due to Elijah killing her for the Harvest ritual. However, like her friend Jessica, she was still willing to go out of her way to help Hope as she is a fellow French Quarter Witch, a direct contrast from her predecessors, Abigail and Monique. Physical Appearance Amy is a pretty, young African American girl with long black hair and brown eyes. Powers and Abilities Amy possesses the standard power level of a Harvest Witch. Her potential, however, is unknown as unlike her predecessors, she was chosen, seemingly at random, by Elijah for Vincent to conduct a new Harvest Ritual. Weaknesses Amy has the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Appearances Season Four *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' *''Voodoo in My Blood'' *''Phantomesque'' Name *'Amy' is of old French origin from Aimee which means "beloved".http://www.babynamewizard.com/baby-name/girl/amy Trivia *Despite not being chosen by the coven, she, Jessica, Steph, and another girl are the next set of Harvest Girls, following Davina Claire, Abigail, Monique Deveraux and Cassie. *Her best friend seems to be Jessica as they are often seen together. This is also seen in a deleted scene of High Water and a Devil's Daughter. Jessica received a text from Steph indicating that she'd meet her and Amy at Lafayette Cemetery, where they'd perform a little Voodoo spell. However, upon arrival, they found Steph's corpse. Amy grabs Jessica's hand right before Elijah killed them both. Later, they both encountered and defeated Kol by themselves in Phantomesque. Quotes :(Upon meeting Kol) "Your brother murdered us." :(To Kol) "We know what dark objects are. We're Harvest Girls." Gallery TO407-093-Harvest Girls.png TO407-117~Harvest Girls~Vincent~Elijah.png TO407-141-Harvest Girls.png TO408-027-Harvest Girls~Hayley~Klaus.png TO408-028-Harvest Girls.png TO408-030-Jessica-Amy.png TO408-088-Harvest Girls.png TO410-089-Amy.png TO410-091-Amy-Jessica.png References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:New Orleans Coven Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Resurrected Characters